


First Date

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Romance, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: Evan decides that the lovely lady staying in his home shouldn’t be cooped up and takes her on a cute little carnival date!Stephanie decides Evan isn’t all that bad.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My motivation was down the drain but LISTEN, I wanted you all to know that I love Evan and Stephanie and thought they deserved to be happy together. So here’s a ‘no-one’s-dead-yet’ first date scenerio!!

Okay.

So maybe Evan wasn’t THAT bad.

When Stephanie first agreed to live with him, she hadn’t expected him to develop any sort of feelings for her whatsoever, and yet here he was, awkwardly attempting to ask her on a date. And here SHE was, somehow finding it charming that he had almost tripped over his own feet and gotten tongue tied while speaking.

“Evan?”

“-Anyway I was thinking that maybe, if you’d totally be up to it, that we could, uh-“

“Evan?”

“-Well, you see there’s this fair in town. It’s got neat rides and fun games and I thought with, uh, everything you’ve gone through that maybe it would be nice to have a day out and, uh, this totally isn’t a date or anything- unless you’d call it a d-“

“Evan.” 

“Y-Yeah?”

“I think the fair would be nice. So sure, let’s go.”

The way his face lit up at the way Steph agreed to his stuttered out suggestion made her heart almost stop. He was so fucking CUTE.

So they went to the fair. At the very least, Stephanie assumed they would just play a few games, maybe ride some of the more thrilling rides, or pig out on the greasy fair food, but Evan took her above and beyond.

She got to watch as Evan won her at least an armful of stuffed toys, and after that they played a few games against each other. Stephanie won every single game. It was pretty obvious by the way Evan fumbled that he was purposely letting her win a few of them, but Steph would grow so excited that she didn’t care at all.

They rode every ride they could, especially the exhilarating ones! By the time they finished riding everything TWICE, their legs were jelly and the two had devolved into a fit of excited giggles.

Even the greasy fair food tasted better than Stephanie usually thought they did. Somehow, when you’re sharing it with someone special, deep fried oreos really taste like heaven, instead of a lump that sits at the pit of your stomach.

Midnight rolled around faster then Stephanie wanted it to, and before they knew it the fair was almost over. Part of her didn’t want to go home. She wanted to spend more time with Evan, having grown a bit attached to the man. He was adorable! He wanted to see her happy and he had made her the happiest woman on earth by helping her have fun and lifting her spirits. She was sipping the rest of a slushie from a big (and very expensive) cup when Evan reached over and took her hand.

“Hey,” he whispers, “watch the sky,”

She was confused, her eyes scanning the sky for a moment to try and figure out what he was talking about when suddenly a burst of color exploded in the sky followed by a loud crack.

Fireworks!

Stephanie’s eyes lit up, watching the night sky light up with reds and blues, yellows and greens, until the display was over. It was beautiful.

So beautiful that Stephanie had forgotten she was holding Evan’s hand. At least, until he squeezed her hand to get her attention. Steph turns to look at the other, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Uh, hey….thanks for coming with me. I really hope you had fun, Steph. I wanted to make you happy since we’re going through a lot right now and-“

God, he was so cute.

With an amused eye roll, Steph then leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his nose, permanently shutting him up.

God, he was so CUTE.

His face lit up, a brighter red than the red fireworks that crackled in the sky.

“Thank you, Evan. This was nice.”

Evan shook off the blush, a nervous laugh escaping him inside, “Haha, uh, y-you’re welcome……”

They’re in comfortable silence until the fireworks is over and Stephanie’s slushie is suddenly empty. She stares down into the cup, thinking for a moment before lighting up as she thought of something.

“Maybe next time we can just go to the park,” she suggested, almost too soft to be heard.

“N-Next time??”

“Yeah. Next time.”

“Next time…..” 

The way Evan sighed, a dreamy sort of sigh that made Stephanie’s heart do a flip, really made her realize that Evan definitely wasn’t that bad. Hopefully she’d get to spend a lot more time with him.


End file.
